


Our Perfect Date

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Background Muffy if you squint, Cuddling, Cyrus in shorts, Don't copy to another site, Frotting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jealous T.J., Jonah is a good friend, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Oblivious Jonah, Sad boi T.J., Smut, Surprise Date, T.J.'s parents are the best!, The basketball team is also the best!, admiring, heated makeouts, oblivious cyrus, perfect dates, request, soft boyfriends, soft dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: Cyrus tries planning the perfect date for him and T.J. with the help of Jonah but fails to see how it affects T.J.
Relationships: T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Our Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! This is a request by and for itzjkrawlings: Could you do a jealous TJ fic. Like Cyrus is planning the perfect date with the help of Jonah, but TJ gets jealous of the time they spend together.
> 
> Please do tell me what you think, I hope you like it!!

T.J. stands at the entrance of the cafeteria watching Cyrus talk animatedly with Jonah who's nodding along to what he's saying, Buffy and Marty beside them, hands locked in an arm wrestle, most likely trash-talking one another, lunches forgotten. He debates going over and sitting next to his boyfriend, but he doesn't want to be a bother.

Lately, he's been feeling like that, he'd spy Cyrus from afar talking with his friends, mostly Jonah, and when he'd approach them they'd fall silent, staring at him as if he wasn't supposed to be there. He'd try to initiate conversation or ask them what they were talking about, but they'd just reply with a simple 'nothing' before looking at each other with a 'what now?' face. It was honestly the kind of awkward that just grated on T.J. 's nerves, made him feel unwanted like he didn't belong anywhere near them. Which sucked because Cyrus had always made him feel like he belonged.

But now, watching Cyrus easily and happily talk with Jonah makes a sickeningly familiar feeling grow in his chest. His brows furrow and his jaw clenches and he glares fiercely at Jonah before promptly turning away and stomping down the hallway. He storms into a bathroom not even checking to see if it’s empty before letting out a frustrated shout and punching the tiled wall, a sharp pain shooting up his arm.

Letting his aching fist fall to his side, he leans his forehead against the cool tile. He misses Cyrus. Misses his calming presence, his sweet smile, his gentle eyes. Misses the way his petite frame fits against his, how his small soft hands intertwine with his own, how he just makes T.J. feel soft and loved.

He hears a flush and the unlatching of a door, footsteps walking in his direction before a faucet is turned on. T.J. can feel their eyes on him but he refuses to even acknowledge their existence as the water stops and then a paper towel is ripped, used and thrown away and then the door opens and closes after them. T.J. lets out a deep sigh, feeling his emotions gathering in his chest and turns around to face his reflection in the mirrors. 

T.J. can see the red spot on his forehead from where he was leaning on it seconds ago as he steps closer. He turns on the faucet and proceeds to wash his hands avoiding his reflection as he feels hot tears gathering before dropping onto his soapy hands. 

T.J. misses Cyrus.

He lets the tears fall for a while longer, sniveling as he rinses his hands, the faucet turning off and he runs his wet hands over his eyes and face, grabbing a paper towel and carefully drying his face and hands. T.J. takes a big breath before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

There are a couple of students loitering around their lockers or walking down the hall with their friends. He pulls the hood of his jacket over his head and stuffs his hands into his pockets, making his way to his locker.

He arrives, quickly inputting the combination, swinging the door open and sticking his head in, trying to calm himself down with deep breaths. Once his heart has calmed he sets about busying himself with organizing his locker; moving around his textbooks and notebooks by class and adding to his schedule. He's finished by the time the bell rings and exhales, only two more hours before he's walking Cyrus home. It's one of the few things he still gets to do since this whole thing started around a month ago. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school are for basketball practice, Tuesdays and Thursdays after school are devoted to Cyrus, walking him home, taking him out and just being with him. They usually spend weekends together unless they already have other things going on and lately that’s been the case with Cyrus.

T.J.'s reaching for his biology book when he hears a familiar voice call his name, "T.J.!" He can't fight the smile that spreads on his lips as he turns away from his locker to greet his boyfriend.

His smile falls and his mood sours, eyes narrowing when he sees Jonah walking beside Cyrus, their arms brushing with each step. They stop before him and Cyrus is quick to throw his arms around T.J. and pull him down for a hug, T.J.'s arms wrapping themselves around Cyrus' waist and squeezing him closer, breathing him in.

Cyrus lets out a huff of air near his ear and T.J. shivers faintly, "Teej, you're squeezing me," he laughs, pulling away.

T.J. gives him a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I just missed you."

Cyrus smiles wide at his words, "I missed you, too!"

_ Really? _ He can't help but think as he glances over at Jonah who smiles at him, "Hi T.J., haven't seen you around much."

_ I wonder why, _ T.J. thinks bitterly, returning the smile, "Really? Cause I've seen you around quite a lot," he replies, his head tilting.

Jonah's brows furrow, "Why haven't you said 'hi'?"

"Oh, you just always look busy," T.J. replies shrugging. _ Talking with my boyfriend. _ He leaves that last part unspoken as he stares at Jonah.

Jonah raises a brow, "I don't feel busy...huh," he trails off, confused.

Cyrus watches the exchange curiously, "Okay, anyways, T.J., I wanted to talk to you about after school-"

"Oh, I'll meet you at your locker so we can get going, I was hoping to take you downtown because Andi told me they were having a small exhibit with local artists and she submitted a piece and I wanted to see it with you," T.J. cuts him off, excitedly.

Cyrus' eyes widen, "Really!? Why didn't she tell me? I would lo-" he's interrupted by Jonah who elbows him with a quiet hiss of "Cyrus!"

Cyrus turns to him questioningly and they seem to have a silent conversation as T.J.'s eyes focus on how their arms are practically touching. The same ugly feeling from earlier starts growing in his chest, his fists curling.

Cyrus turns back to him, abashed, "Uh, actually-" he starts wringing his hands together and T.J. feels the ugly feeling retreating and being replaced with dread at Cyrus' next words-"Jonah and I are going shopping after school so I won't be able to walk with you, sorry. I know it's last minute, but it kinda came up last minute," he winces, looking up at T.J. carefully.

T.J. blinks a couple of times, trying to process what Cyrus has just said. He looks down at his boyfriend who seems to be avoiding his eyes and then to Jonah who's staring at him, a dumb smile on his face and T.J. feels his anger flare as that terrible emotion roars back to life in him. His fists clench at his side, "Oh." Is all he's able to get out, trying to keep his anger in check.

Cyrus is quick to grab one of his fists in both his tiny hands, smoothing it out until his hand is sandwiched between his, "I'll call you when I'm done and we can always walk home together tomorrow," he tries placating.

"I have practice tomorrow," T.J. responds, annoyance creeping into his tone.

Cyrus straightens at the response, "Right, well we always have next week." He pats T.J.'s hand.

"Hmm," T.J. hums, trying to keep his annoyance to himself, noticing Cyrus looks eager to get away from him.

Cyrus pulls away, "Anyways, we gotta get to class, bye Teej. I'll call you later," he finishes awkwardly, leaning up to press a small kiss to T.J.'s cheek.

"Yeah, bye." T.J. waves after them.

The bell rings and the hall begins clearing, students rushing past trying to get to class. The halls aren’t empty before he yanks his biology book and notebook out of his locker and slams the door, startling the students nearby and then he's storming down the hall, students tripping over themselves and other in a hurry to get out of his way.

°^°

T.J. leans on his knees panting heavily, wiping sweat off his forehead with his arm, "Alright boys, I think that's enough practice for today," he shouts in between breaths, eyes roving over the gym where his teammates collapse against the bleachers and floor, chests heaving with each breath. 

"Fuck, Kippen! What the hell was that?!" Enzo shouts from where he's sprawled out on the floor.

Cass laughs breathlessly from where he's sitting next to him leaning on his arms, "Shit, felt like you were trying to kill us."

More breathless chuckles sound off before Tian speaks up from the bleachers, "Were you trying to kill us?"

T.J. straightens up, his breathing still uneven, "No, sorry guys, I just had a bad week and I guess I kinda took it out on practice."

"Fuck, who hurt you?" Roman jokes, as he rolls around the gym floor to face their captain.

There are huffs of laughter from the team and T.J. can’t help but snort, "Uh, Cyrus...sorta," he reveals without thinking.

There is a collective gasp around the gym followed by his teammates immediately launching into an interrogation.

"Cyrus what!?"

"How could he!"

"He looks so sweet and he's always so nice!"

"That's how he gets ya!"

"What did he do!?"

"Tell us T.J.!!"

"Is he like available?"

"Did he dump you? Did you dump him?"

"Idiot! If T.J. had broken up with Cyrus, why would T.J. be hurting?"

"I don't know, relationships are weird!"

T.J. chuckles at his teammates, "Guys, calm down." He raises his hands, slowly quieting them. "There was no dumping involved of any kind." He sends a pointed look to Beau, who purses his lips and looks away. T.J. hadn’t even considered that as an option to Cyrus being distant. "He's just been hanging out more with this other guy and it's been bumming me out because we haven't hung out aside from walking home Tuesdays and Thursdays and even then he canceled on me yesterday to hang out with said guy." 

"Aww shit, are you guys gonna break up?" Enzo asks, sitting up.

T.J. looks at him, there's concern on his face, on all their faces as they turn to look at him and T.J. is afraid of answering the question. Doesn't even want to think about it.

Cass notices his hesitance and smacks Enzo, "You can't just ask him that, dumb fuck."

"Jeez," Enzo winces rubbing at his arm, "Sorry T.J., I didn't mean to come off as insensitive."

T.J. swallows hard, "N-no, it's fine." He runs a hand through his damp hair. "To, uh, tell you guys the truth, I don't really know. I...I'm hoping not, but I don't know," he finishes quietly, rubbing the back of his head and looking down at his sneakers.

"Hey, you want back up? We can intimidate this guy," Roman says, getting to his feet and puffing out his chest.

Immediately, the rest of the team agrees, shooting off ideas to each other about how to go about intimidating the guy.

T.J. smiles at them, glad to have them as friends, "Guys, there is no need for that, it's Jonah, Cyrus' friend. And I don't want him and Cyrus to stop hanging out just because I'm jealous." He doesn't want to be that kind of boyfriend, "And if Cyrus wants to break up, then there is nothing I or you guys can do, okay?"

They all mumble their agreement with nodding heads. T.J. beams at them, "You guys are the best, now c'mon it's the weekend we gotta go!"

They all 'whoop' loudly, their moods brightening, getting up and heading to the locker room to shower and get changed.

°^°

They're all walking together in a group to the front of the school, talking over each other about their weekend plans and just having a laugh, their earlier conversation in the gym forgotten in their excitement.

Just as they reach the school gates Jareth speaks up, "Hey guys!" Conversations stop and they all come to a halt together, bumping into one another before turning to him with questioning looks. "Before we leave for the weekend-" he smirks wide, cerulean eyes sparkling as they turn to T.J.-"I think our dear old captain needs some good ol' vibes to get through the weekend!"

The team shouts in agreement, quickly crowding around T.J. and wrapping their arms around him, chanting "Vibes" while going around in a circle. It's a stupid hype trick they do in the locker room before games to pump themselves up and it works. They're laughing by the time they stop and T.J. thanks them once again before they pass through the gate and part ways home.

T.J.’s walking by himself, glad for the quiet, it gives him time to think about Cyrus and him. He doesn’t want to break up and he’s pretty sure Cyrus doesn’t want to, either. Well, he’s never given T.J. any reason to believe he does, but then again Cyrus has been pretty distant with him lately so maybe that’s an indicator.

Sadness grips his heart at the thought and T.J.’s hand instinctively goes to his chest, feeling the rapid beats. The hurt spreads to the rest of his chest and up to his throat in a big lump. He can feel the tears brimming in his eyes, his vision getting watery and his breathing begins stuttering. His legs begin to feel like lead, each step getting heavier than the last and once he stops they turn to jelly, his knees buckling and he feels himself falling. But before he can make contact with the concrete he stops himself, straightening up to his full height. He takes steadying breaths to calm himself down from the panic, wiping away at his eyes. He’s getting ahead of himself, overreacting over what could be nothing.

Once his heart has gone back to normal and his eyes don’t sting and his legs make sense he continues on his way home. He’ll call Cyrus and they can get together tomorrow and hopefully talk about what’s going on between them and get things sorted out.

_ Yeah, that sounds good _ , T.J. thinks with a small smile.

He sees his house up ahead and picks up his pace, quickly going up the porch steps to the front door and pushing the door open.

“I’m home!” He hollers, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“In the kitchen!” His mom calls.

Dropping his duffle bag and pack at the foot of the stairs he makes his way into the bright kitchen where his mom and dad are in the middle of preparing dinner.

“There’s our offspring!” His dad greets him with a deep laugh, pulling him into a big hug, T.J. smiles returning the hug.

“How was practice, love?” His mom walks over to them, playfully smacking her husband when he won’t let go of T.J. so she can give him a hug.

“It was good, I might’ve gone a little overboard with the drills, everyone was on the floor by the end of it,” T.J. admits with a sheepish chuckle, hugging his mom.

“Why? What’s wrong?” His dad is quick to pick up that something is wrong. His dad’s always been good at that, knowing when something is weighing on his son’s mind and heart.

“Nothing really, it’s just Cyrus.” T.J. looks away from them.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” His mom asks, concern evident in her voice as she places a hand on her son’s shoulder.

“No, he-he’s fine, I think. It’s just…” T.J. trails off, looking off to the side and tapping his fingers against his thigh.

His dad grabs at his chin, gently, turning his face to them, “Hey, what’s wrong? If you can’t talk about it just yet we can wait, we just wanna make sure you’re okay, okay?” His dad tells him, softly. He’s also good at sensing boundaries, especially T.J.’s boundaries, and when is a good time to press a subject.

T.J. shakes his head, blinking away his tears, “He’s been distant, hanging out with Jonah more and then after practice one of the guys mentioned if we had broken up and I hadn’t even considered that and it’s been bugging me ever since and...I’m just scared,” He whispers that last part.

“Oh baby,” His mother murmurs, hugging him again, his dad joining them.

“I wanna say that’s not the case, but I don’t know, honey,” His mom mumbles into his hair. 

“It’s okay, mom. I was thinking about calling him so we can talk tomorrow.” T.J. pulls away from them.

His parents smile down at him, “That’s great, dinner will be done in about an hour so go, go make that call and then be down for dinner.” His dad urges him out of the kitchen with a smile.

“All right, all right, I’m going, but I’ma be back here to help with dinner,” T.J. calls back making his way up the stairs with his duffle bag and pack.

T.J. dumps his stuff at the foot of his bed, closing his door and flopping onto his bed. He takes a few calming breaths, thankful for his parents, before taking out his phone and pulling up Cyrus’ contact,  **Underdog** , and pressing call.

It rings a couple of times before Cyrus picks up,  _ “Hello?” _

“Underdog, hey, uh, how are you?”

_ “Hi T.J., I’m good, what about you?” _

T.J. can’t help the smile that spreads on his face at hearing Cyrus’ voice. “I’m okay, tired from practice but what’s new.” He shrugs.

Cyrus giggles on the other end and T.J. feels his chest grow with warmth at the sound,  _ “I’ve told you to take it easy, I don’t want you pulling a muscle or getting hurt.” _

“I know, it’s just there’s been something on my mind and it’s actually why I called you, I was, uh, hoping to see you tomorrow so we could talk.”

It’s quiet on the other end for a bit, “Cyrus?”

_ “Oh, sorry, umm, what time were you thinking on?” _ Cyrus sounds uncertain and it makes worry gnaw at T.J.’s resolve.

“Oh, um, is the morning okay?” T.J. asks.

Cyrus hesitates on the other end and T.J. feels worry spread throughout his body as he sits up,  _ “I can’t in the morning, I have to set up...for something,” _ Cyrus finishes vaguely.

“I could help you.”

_ “No!” _ The immediate response from Cyrus takes him back.  _ “Um, sorry-I mean no, it’s okay, Jonah is helping me.” _

As soon as that name leaves Cyrus’ lips whatever fear T.J. had been feeling quickly dissipates and jealousy takes root. “Oh, he is?”

_ “Yeah, he’s been really helpful,” _ Cyrus adds, unknowingly fueling T.J.’s jealousy.

“He has,” T.J. says, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

_ “Yup, he’s always there when I need him, he really is the best,” _ Cyrus voices fondly.

T.J. feels his jealousy festering and he’s about to blow. 

_ Jonah this… Jonah that... I can’t, Jonah is… Jonah and me… _

He’s sick and tired of Jonah being the topic of everything they talk about.

But then Cyrus speaks up,  _ “But we can meet later in the day, how is that? I miss you.” _

That last comment has the anger and jealousy in T.J. fizzling out and it takes him a moment to respond, “I-I miss you, too.”

He can hear the smile in Cyrus’ voice with his next words,  _ “Good, so let’s say we meet at 5 pm at my place, yeah?” _

Meeting at five wouldn’t give them much time to spend together, but it’s been a while so it’s a start. “Yeah, okay, five is good.”

_ “Great! I can’t wait to see you!” _

“Me either, see you then.”

_ “Bye, Teej! I love you!” _

Those words send him to the moon and back, his heart pounding as he breathlessly responds, “Bye, I love you, too.”

The call ends and T.J. falls back into his pillow, Cyrus’ last words echoing around in his head, a grin spreading on his lips. He feels light. He hasn’t heard those words from Cyrus’ lips in a while, sure they send them over text but it’s another thing to hear them.

With a smile on his lips and a skip in his step, he walks back down to help his parents.

°^°

T.J. takes a deep breath staring ahead at the house, he’s been standing in front of it for a good five minutes trying to work up the courage to go and knock on the door and finally see his boyfriend. The longer he stares the more he’s convinced it’s empty, all the lights are off and the car that’s usually parked in the driveway is missing, but he can see a dim light coming from the upstairs window he knows belongs to Cyrus. With a final deep breath, he walks up to the house, climbing the steps and knocking lightly.

He hears a faint “Coming” from the other side and it’s enough to set his heart racing in his chest. He’s nervous and he doesn’t fully understand why, but he’s not given time to dwell on it when the door opens and Cyrus’ head peeks out at him, his smile wide and cheeks tinged pink, “Hi, Teej.”

“Hey, Underdog,” T.J. greets, stuffing his hands into his pocket, feeling his ears redden.

They stay there staring at one another for a while longer before Cyrus snaps out of it, “Sorry, please come in.” He opens the door the rest of the way and steps aside. T.J. chuckles quietly at his actions as he steps inside and Cyrus closes the door behind him. 

“The house is pretty dark, were you here all alone?” T.J. questions, walking further into the house and looking around. It’s not the first time he’s been here, but it is the first time he’s seen it shrouded in shadows, they usually have at least one light on, but now the only light is from the steadily setting sun casting the sky in a fiery orange and faintly illuminating the inside of the house through the windows.

“Jonah was here most of the morning after my parents left, but he left around an hour ago,” Cyrus answers.

T.J. feels himself bristle at the name, he knew Jonah had been here, Cyrus had told him so, but that still does nothing to quell that same horrible feeling he’s grown to know over the past couple of weeks blooms once again in his chest and this time he’s unable to stop himself from snapping at Cyrus, “What the hell was Jonah doing here? As a matter of fact, what the hell have you guys been doing that you’re too busy to even give me the time of day? It’s been weeks and I haven’t seen you properly, in between classes and walking you home two times a week isn’t enough. We don’t even spend weekends together anymore, Jonah’s made sure of that, huh?” He turns to face Cyrus, seething.

Cyrus looks taken aback at his outburst and T.J. can’t find it in himself to even feel bad. “I’ve tried being patient, thinking it was something I wouldn’t understand, that you would tell me when you were ready, but the constant avoidance paired with the fact that you’d only hang out with Jonah really began to bother me and Cyrus I hate to think the worst because I know that you’re not that type of person but…” He can’t even finish that thought, his voice breaking at the end as his emotions catch in his throat and fog up his vision.

T.J. swallows hard, blinking, before taking a deep breath and continuing, “Are you breaking up with me?” His voice is steady as he stares at Cyrus.

Cyrus stares back at him, absorbing everything T.J. has just told him. He actually hadn’t even considered how this would look to T.J. or how he would feel, just thinking about the end result. Now that he knows how much this has affected T.J. he feels terrible, “No, no, never, T.J., I would never break up with you!” Cyrus rushes to T.J., gently placing a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, T.J., I didn’t mean to hurt you and to tell you the truth I wasn’t thinking about how you would perceive this. I only wanted this to be perfect and I didn’t wanna spoil anything because you know how bad I am at lying, I didn’t want to risk anything.” Cyrus admits, voice quiet by the end of it.

T.J. looks down at Cyrus, he looks so small, eyes wide, bottom lip wobbling, afraid of what T.J. will say next and it breaks his heart. Carefully he brings a hand up, caressing Cyrus’ cheek as lovingly as he can about to reassure him when his mind catches up with Cyrus’ words, “Perfect? What were you afraid of spoiling?”

Cyrus smiles, giving a watery laugh, “Really, T.J.? That’s what you decided to focus on?”

T.J. offers a small shrug, unsure of what to say and it only makes Cyrus laugh louder, throwing his head back. T.J. just watches him with a small smile on his lips as he watches his boyfriend laugh happily at him.

Once, Cyrus has calmed down he stands on his tiptoes and kisses T.J.’s cheek with a smile, hand sliding down his arm to intertwine his fingers with T.J.’s, pulling him along to and up the stairs. T.J. squeezes Cyrus’ hand, having missed this.

Cyrus leads him down the dark hall, stopping in front of his closed bedroom door and looking up at T.J., who stares back down at him questioningly. “The reason I’ve been spending so much time with Jonah and avoiding you was because-” Cyrus places his other hand on the doorknob and slowly turns it opening the door-“he was helping me plan this for you.” With that, the door swings open and Cyrus pulls him into the room and T.J. is awed at what he sees.

Cyrus’ bedroom is cast in soft warm light from the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling in uneven waves and the tea light candles placed on nightstands and shelves up away from the mass of blankets and pillows littering Cyrus’ carpet floor in front of his window and away from his bed. It looks beautiful.

“I wanted to plan the perfect date for you, but I was having a hard time coming up with ideas so I asked Buffy and Marty, but their idea of a perfect date is a competitive sport and obviously-” he gestures to himself- “that’s a no,” Cyrus states, and T.J. turns to him with a chuckle. “So I went to Andi for help, but she’s really busy with SAVA classes and I was gonna go to Amber, but I’m kinda skeptical when it comes to her advice and then as a last resort I asked Jonah and he had some really good ideas, maybe too good,” Cyrus trails off.

T.J. raises a brow, “How good?”

This is Jonah they’re talking about.

“Um, romantic walks on the beach, stargazing camping trip, and, uh carnival date are some I can remember off the top of my head...oh and he also suggested I write you a love song.” Cyrus purses his lips, staring at T.J. until they burst out laughing.

“Seriously?” T.J. asks in between breaths.

“Yeah, but he had better ones after,” Cyrus giggles.

T.J. stares at him expectantly and Cyrus quickly resumes, “Oh, um, dinner date, theatre, picnic and I think this time it was a “romantic walk in the park,” he air quotes.

“Hm, better.” T.J. nods his head.

“Yeah, but uh I obviously can’t afford a dinner date, those restaurants are way too expensive, and theatre, well, we almost always go there for dates- not that I hate them, no-the picnic was a maybe, but there is almost always people at the park and that’s not really romantic, which leads me to “romantic walk in the park” I mean what makes it romantic? We always walk in the park!” Cyrus throws his hands up in the air.

“And what led to this?” T.J. gestures around him with a raised brow.

“Jonah remembered his ex-girlfriend, Winnie, reading out loud to him perfect date ideas from a magazine like two months ago and I really liked this idea, it’s not that expensive and it’s intimate, only us,” Cyrus mumbles shyly, his cheeks heating up in a way that has T.J.’s heart melting.

Now he feels bad for snapping at Cyrus earlier, he had been planning a date for them and here was T.J. accusing him of wanting to break up. T.J. walks back to Cyrus who’s still standing by the door, “It’s perfect, Underdog,” He whispers, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, delivering a sweet kiss to his forehead.

Cyrus’ own hands come up to wrap around T.J., “Sorry, it took so long.”

That comment makes T.J. take a step back and turn back to the room, it looks fairly simple to do, “Why did it take so long?”

Cyrus turns pinker, “Well you see, it took Jonah like a week to remember the whole girlfriend-magazine thing and when he did we didn’t know how to exactly get the stuff. We went to stores looking for the fairy lights, but no one was selling them because they’re a “seasonal item” so we looked online and were able to order some, but shipping for those took like another week because they're in such high demand, so during that time we decided to buy the candles, but did you know candles are expensive, too? Especially the scented ones? I wanted to get a nice smelling one, but my asthma would act up and that’s not good.” Cyrus shakes his head. “It took us a while to find these unscented tea lights and when we did it was the pack of one hundred, so now I have like eighty tea lights left. Oh, that’s actually why I canceled our Thursday walk, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Cy, you did nothing wrong, I misinterpreted the situation.” T.J. hugs him closer.

“Nonsense, Teej, I shouldn't have avoided you as I did, you were only reacting naturally.” Cyrus looks up at him.

T.J. smiles down at him, “We were both in the wrong and next time we need to try communicating properly with one another, if we want to avoid a situation like this, okay?”

“Okay,” Cyrus agrees and T.J. leans down to kiss him softly on the lips. “Now, let us enjoy your hard work.” T.J. toes off his shoes, swiftly picking up a laughing Cyrus and carrying him over to the pile of blankets and pillows where he lets them both drop.

They cuddle closely together, side by side. Cyrus nestled with his head on T.J.’s chest, almost in a sitting position with his legs bent over T.J.’s thigh and between his bent legs. T.J.’s arm is around his waist, holding him close, his chin resting on top of Cyrus’ head, his other hand intertwined with Cyrus’. It’s peaceful and warm as they just enjoy one another.

A few minutes pass before T.J. speaks up, “Um, Cyrus, I don’t want to seem ungrateful, because I am grateful, this is wonderful, but are we just gonna cuddle the rest of the night? Not that I mind, I miss being around you and holding you.” T.J. emphasizes pulling him closer. “I’m just curious.”

Cyrus is quiet for a beat before he mumbles, “Well, there was something else…”

T.J.’s brows furrow, “Movie?” he guesses quietly, eyes flicking towards the door.

“No,” Cyrus whispers, gingerly turning his head up to look at his boyfriend.

There is clear confusion on T.J.’s face as he gazes down at Cyrus’ pink face that just seems to deepen in color the longer they stare at one another.

Then Cyrus surges forward connecting their lips roughly and heatedly. T.J. is caught by surprise but quickly reciprocates the kiss. Quickly turning hungry from their time spent away from one another and soon Cyrus is throwing a leg over T.J.'s thigh, straddling it, his hands wrapping around T.J.’s neck to keep him close. T.J.’s hands leisurely stroke over Cyrus' exposed thighs, enjoying the smooth expanse of skin before finding purchase on Cyrus’ hips, sliding them up and under his shirt, feeling the soft skin of his waist and ribs before sliding them down and repeating the motion, Cyrus shivers loving how his rough calloused hands feel against his supple skin.

Cyrus moans softly into him, “Mmm, I missed you, Teej,” he whispers, separating from the kiss and leaning their foreheads together panting heavily as T.J. continues running his hands up and down Cyrus’ body. 

“‘M missed you, too, Cy,” T.J. breathes, the slightest hint of pink rising to his cheeks as he moves lower, trailing wet kisses down Cyrus’ mouth to his neck, gently sucking on the skin just below his jaw, till there is an angry little mark in place of his mouth and he continues along his way, marking up the sensitive skin of Cyrus’ neck.

Cyrus mewls, tightening his hold around T.J. and bringing him closer, unconsciously grinding his hips down on T.J.’s thigh, bringing his own knees closer, unknowingly pushing the knee between T.J.’s thighs into his boyfriend’s growing bulge.

T.J. stops his sucking and groans into his neck, his hands stopping on Cyrus’ bottom, squeezing it and gently guiding him into a much more steady and pleasurable pace. Cyrus pulls back, looking down at his hips moving against T.J.’s thigh and feels his face burn at the realization that he’s hard and has been rubbing himself shamelessly against his boyfriend like some horny teenager. 

Granted he is a teenager but he’s never considered himself horny. Sure, he’s had urges before but nothing this extreme. He's only ever touched himself in the privacy of his shower where he can just wash it away and no one would know. He and T.J. have also never touched each other so heavily, it’s always been innocent pets here and there over clothes, but now it's open and he's enjoying it, as T.J. guides him through the sensual motions. The exposed skin of his inner thighs tingling as the rough denim of T.J.’s jeans rubs against them and he moans obscenely.

Cyrus feels his cock straining against his running shorts, as they bunch up higher on his thighs from his movements and he whines wanting more, “Teej, more, please,” he draws out, not quite sure what more means, but T.J. seems to know as he swiftly lifts Cyrus off his thigh and settles him on his lap. And Cyrus moans loudly, feeling T.J.’s cock pressing against his bottom, T.J.’s hands finding themselves back on his hips as he guides him back and forth against him. 

T.J. watches Cyrus above him as he moves fluidly along with their movements, eyes dark and half-lidded, mouth parted slightly in breathy moans, cheeks flushed brightly as he connects their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongue. Moaning loudly when T.J. sucks on his bottom lip, nipping at it lightly before pulling away and looking into his eyes in question as his hands hesitantly begin picking at the waistband of Cyrus’ shorts.

Cyrus looks down at where their bodies are pressed together, he wants this but he doesn’t know how to proceed but if he stops now then he’ll never know so with his mind made up he looks back up at T.J. and gives him a small nod. T.J. smiles softly at him and Cyrus swears he feels like he’s melting.

T.J. moves him slightly off of his lap, sitting him between his legs, and Cyrus can’t help the small frown that appears on his lips at the loss of contact, T.J. notices and pecks his lips before cautiously hooking his fingers onto the waistband of Cyrus’ shorts and underwear, pulling them off slowly. They slide over his hard cock that springs free and Cyrus moans slightly, thrills shooting through his body at being undressed by his boyfriend, who stares intently as more skin is revealed. As the shorts slide lower down his thighs Cyrus begins leaning back on his hands and onto his elbows, bringing his legs closer to himself and lifting his hips so T.J. can pull them down his legs, Cyrus quickly bringing them closer, bending them as T.J. removes them all the way and throws them off to the side.

Cyrus shivers under T.J.’s gaze, feeling so exposed, vulnerable almost, and much to his surprise he loves it. Loves the way T.J.’s eyes roam over his body hungrily, loves how his hands twitch wanting to touch him, but not knowing how before starting at his ankles and slowly gliding them up his legs and thighs. Cyrus moans deeply throwing his head back, his skin sensitive with all the adrenaline and excitement coursing through him. T.J.’s hands reach his hips and he squeezes them, hovering over him slightly, “You’re so soft, love,” he whispers to Cyrus, his voice thick and rough, sending chills down Cyrus’ body. Before Cyrus can even respond one of the hands on his hips sweeps over the delicate skin of his lower belly and wraps around his leaking cock, engulfing it in his hand, thumb swirling over the pink head and spreading the precome, Cyrus moans, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up into T.J.’s hand.

T.J. smiles at his actions, pumping his hand up and down Cyrus’ cock slowly, enjoying the sight of Cyrus’ pleasure filled face as he pants hurriedly. He moves his hand from Cyrus’ hip to the floor right beside it using it to hold himself up above Cyrus as he trailed kisses up his throat to his mouth. Cyrus is quick to wrap an arm around his neck pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

“I love you,” Cyrus breathes, breaking their kiss and looking deep into his eyes.

T.J. licks his lips, “I love you, too,” he pants, giving Cyrus’ cock a small squeeze that has the smaller boy whining as he bucks his hips urgently into T.J.’s fist.

T.J. chuckles softly, “Patience, muffin,” he gently scolds, swirling the beading precome down and continuing his strokes up and down his cock.

Cyrus bites his lip, a burning heat gathering in his lower abdomen the more T.J. continues fondling his cock with his calloused hand. He feels it rising, knowing that if T.J. doesn’t stop he’ll explode and he doesn’t want to just yet. Carefully he moves the arm around T.J. to his chest pushing him back. T.J. looks confused but one look at Cyrus has him complying and sitting back as Cyrus takes his place back on his lap. He then runs his hands over T.J.’s shirt clad chest bringing them to rest on his shoulders, his fingers slipping under the sweater he wore, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms and tossing it away from them. Cyrus then moves his hands back up T.J.’s arms, watching as they dip and curve over the hard, lean muscle.

Once his hands are back on T.J.’s shoulders he pushes his boyfriend onto his back, grabs his hands and guides them up to his thighs, shivering beautifully at the contact, settling them on his hips. Straightening, he rocks his hips back and forth over T.J.’s bulge, moaning quietly as his inner thighs once again rub against T.J.’s jeans. T.J.’s openly staring at him, eyes blown wide, lips kiss swollen and parted in quick breaths as the faint tint on his cheeks darkens.

Cyrus smooths his hands back down T.J.'s chest until he reaches his own leaking cock, giving it a few quick pumps that leave him moaning lewdly and T.J. biting his lower lip as he bucks his hips up into him. Cyrus's fingers toy with the hem of his own shirt, staring deeply into T.J.'s green eyes, seeing the deep raw love and lust swirling together. With a grin, he pulls the shirt up and over his head, discarding it somewhere, turning his eyes back to T.J. he gasps seeing a new emotion swirling in his eyes. Want.

It sends shivers deliciously up his spin, he leans forward bending down to kiss his boyfriend. It's desperate and dirty and Cyrus enjoys every moment of it, his hips gyrating eagerly into his boyfriend.

T.J. breaks their kiss, "Ugh, wait, muffin," he groans, his hands ceasing Cyrus' movements on top of him. "Wait," he stops, squeezing his eyes shut.

Cyrus sits back up with a small whine, "What's wrong?" He bites his lip, trying and failing to resume his movements.

T.J. takes a couple of deep breaths, "Not yet," he breathes, his fingers digging into Cyrus' hips, earning a pained whine as he tries to move again.

With a huff Cyrus squints down at T.J., quickly thinking up an idea.

He moves his hands under T.J.'s shirt, fingertips grazing the definition of his abs. He looks up at T.J. who groans lowly, eyes closing. He makes no move to stop Cyrus so Cyrus takes that as an invitation to continue. Pressing the palms of his hands onto the heated skin he slides them up T.J.'s shirt, pushing it up in the process. Cyrus stares at the lean torso, exhaling shakily as his cheeks burn up.

It's not the first time he's seen T.J. shirtless, but it certainly is the first time he's seen him shirtless under these circumstances. Every other time was after T.J.'s basketball practices or during summer pool parties and each time Cyrus had looked away blushing like a schoolgirl. 

Now in private, he felt like he was allowed to openly gawk at his boyfriend’s toned muscles, admire them. And that's exactly what he did.

He scoots a little lower down T.J.'s lap, leaning back down to deliver a small barely-there kiss just below his navel. T.J. groans softly. Cyrus feels excitement pooling in him at the sound so he moves up delivering a kiss to each ab. T.J. gives a small arch of his back, wanting Cyrus' lips back on him.

Cyrus grows bold with that small action, he looks back up at T.J.'s face and finds him staring back at him. Locking eyes, Cyrus lowers himself again, starting just above his navel, he sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe up his chest. T.J. hisses, arching again, his hands fisting the blankets at his sides. Cyrus gives him a devilish smile, pressing wet kisses back down his chest, enjoying the shivers T.J.’s body produces with each kiss until he’s back to his navel and then he's sucking and nibbling his way up, again, fingers dancing along his sides earning soft huffs of laughter from T.J..

Cyrus then helps T.J. remove his shirt, throwing it behind him and kissing him long and hard, hands roaming hot skin, feeling every dip and rise of muscle. Trailing kisses down and down over neck, chest, abs, until he's at the waistband of his jeans. At which point his hands rise to tug at them, but he stops and looks back up at T.J. with a question in his eyes. T.J. stares back down at him, nodding slowly. "Do it," he whispers, gulping when Cyrus nods and pulls back a little, his hands undoing the button and zipper, and pushing them down his thighs and legs, away from them.

Cyrus' breathing hastens as he stares down at the bulging outline of T.J.’s hard cock just a few inches from his face. He gulps and pulls off the dark grey trunks, keeping his eyes on them until they're off before looking up. It's thick and long, with a red head, and it twitches slightly when Cyrus licks his lips. 

T.J. inhales sharply when Cyrus wraps a delicate hand around the base stroking up and down in long languid strokes that have T.J.'s breath hitching in his throat. "Cy-mph, so good," he grunts, shallowly thrusting his hips up into Cyrus' hand.

Cyrus bites his lip trying to keep himself from making any sound, feeling embarrassed at the fact that just watching T.J.'s face scrunch up in pleasure is enough to pull noises from him. He lowers his eyes away from his boyfriend's face to the task at hand, literally. 

T.J. gives a small arch of his back, biting his lip harshly to stop a loud groan from leaving his lips as Cyrus thumbs at his head. He looks down at his boyfriend who's dutifully keeping his eyes on what he's doing and it does wonders to T.J.'s whole being, watching Cyrus lick his lips before biting them, again. "Cyrus, look at me," he rumbles, trying to keep his voice even.

Cyrus' head shoots up, eyes wide, looking at him, "C'mere." He sits up, arms open.

Cyrus scrambles up to him, throwing his legs over T.J.'s thighs, and T.J. smiles widely at him, "I love you." He wraps his arms around Cyrus' waist, bringing him closer.

"I love you, too." Cyrus wraps his arms around T.J.'s neck, bringing their lips together.

The kiss starts off slow and romantic, gaining speed when Cyrus starts sucking on his tongue before licking at his lips. It feels so good and T.J. eliminates any space between them by pulling Cyrus closer, chests touching. Cyrus breaks their kiss to throw his head back, moaning loudly. T.J. bites his lip, hissing as he looks down between them.

Their cocks are smooshed together, rubbing against one another with each heavy breath they take. 

Cyrus moans again, rolling his hips forward, creating more friction, watching as their cocks slide against one another. "Feels s-so gu-good," he puffs, looking up at T.J. through his lashes.

T.J. feels his breath catch in his throat and he crashes their lips together, his hand coming down between them and grabbing both their cocks, squeezing before sliding his hand up and down, building a good rhythm. 

Cyrus breaks their kiss, biting his lip as a high pitched moan leaves him, eagerly rolling his hips into T.J.'s fist.

T.J. swirls his thumb over his leaking head, panting hard, hand gliding down and smearing the pre-come down both their cocks. He does the same with Cyrus' but spends a bit longer swirling the precome around the pink head, watching Cyrus whine and buck his hips, until his hand slides down to the base giving a small squeeze.

Cyrus wraps his legs around T.J. grinding into him as he rests his forehead on T.J.'s shoulder, looking down at T.J.'s hand going up and down both their cocks. Feeling an intense heat in his lower abdomen that he wants to feel all over and with another buck of his hips, he chases it. “Feels-feels so good,” he slurs, biting his lip.

T.J. revels in the way Cyrus moves against him, writhing and moaning softly. His face a sweet pink, eyes glossed over, lips wet and pouty, body flushed and trembling with a thin sheen of sweat. It drives T.J. to pump faster, wanting to see more of Cyrus becoming undone from his hand, right in front of him because in a sense it'll complete him.

Cyrus has been the only one who's ever been able to make him feel complete like he needs nothing else in life but this beautiful boy who looked at him in fear but had smiled at him with such sweet softness.

And T.J. groans, moving his hand from around Cyrus' waist to reach up behind his neck to grasp at Cyrus' hand and intertwine their fingers, bringing their hands between them and kissing Cyrus' knuckles softly.

Cyrus gives him a soft smile, kissing T.J.'s knuckles before reaching up and kissing T.J.'s lips, "I love you," he whispers between each kiss.

T.J. smiles back, "I love you, too," he mumbles against Cyrus' lips, rubbing the tips of their noses together and earning a small huff of laughter from his boyfriend that quickly turns into a moan when T.J. twists his wrist and swipes at the heads.

"Fah-faster, Teej, please," Cyrus mewls, squeezing his hand and rolling his hips. Arching his back and moaning obscenely when T.J. does just that.

T.J. takes him all in, admiring everything about him, he's so gorgeous and enticing. T.J. can feel his pleasure burning, mounting with each moan that leaves Cyrus' lips and he wants it. He tightens his hold on both their cocks, moving them feverishly together.

"Ah, Teej!" Cyrus gasps, shuddering into his release, eyes closing and mouth falling open in a long silent moan, clutching T.J.'s hand firmly as hot white come spurts out of him, getting on T.J.'s hand and both their cocks, some even landing on Cyrus' chest.

T.J. doesn't stop his strokes, helping Cyrus ride out his high, his come allowing T.J.'s hand to glide smoother and quicker over their cocks. And soon enough, T.J. is coming to his own stuttering release with a groan, throwing his head back as thick come coats his hand and chest. His hand gradually slows down as he regains his focus, breathing in deeply and slumping forward into Cyrus.

Cyrus sighs contently, running his hand through T.J.'s sweaty hair. "So this is our perfect date?" T.J. asks thickly with a lazy smile.

Cyrus giggles, "I'd say so, what about you?"

T.J. places small kisses up along Cyrus' shoulder, "It's perfect, just like you." He looks up at Cyrus, leaning in slowly, watching Cyrus' lashes flutter until they close and their lips connect in a gentle loving kiss, that leaves them both breathless by the end of it.

Their foreheads are together, looking softly at one another when Cyrus whispers, "We should get cleaned up so we can cuddle some more."

"Some more? We barely cuddled in the beginning," T.J. points out with a smirk.

Cyrus pulls back, squinting at him, "May I point out, that you were the one that asked if all we were gonna do was cuddle all night," Cyrus reminds, poking him in the chest.

T.J. fakes surprise, blinking at him, "Were you not the one that pounced on me?" T.J. gasps dramatically. 

Cyrus flounders for words before pushing T.J. away, standing up on shaky legs and walking away from him. "Aww Underdog, c'mon I was only joking," T.J. says, watching as Cyrus stops in front of his dresser and opening the top drawer. There's shuffling followed by the sound of plastic crinkling and then Cyrus is pulling out a small pack of baby wipes and walking back to T.J., who just stares at him.

Cyrus smiles and sits back in front of him, opening the pack and plucking one out and wiping at T.J.'s chest, cleaning the drying come up and subtly admiring the small red marks he's left up and down his chest. He keeps his eyes down on his task, his face warming up when he feels T.J.'s eyes on him as he wipes down his chest and abs. Once done he bunches it up and tosses it in the direction of his wastebasket, missing. Plucking another he grabs T.J.'s wrist and wipes the come off his fingers and palm, grabbing another wipe to go over it again.

Toss.

Miss.

With T.J. clean and his face beet red, Cyrus sets about cleaning himself, wiping away the stray come on his chest until T.J. moves his hand away, replacing it with his own, gently wiping down to his abdomen. T.J. bunches the wipe and tossed it right into the wastebasket. No surprise. T.J. grabs another wipe and carefully wipes away the come that's dribbled down his thighs, hearing Cyrus gasps quietly at the contact. Once clean he bunches it and without looking tosses it and it goes in.

Now, Cyrus wouldn't have thought much on the action, T.J. was captain of the basketball team for a reason and it wasn't odd for him to make and nail random shots, if not for the ghost of a smirk on T.J.'s lips and the glimmer of smugness in his eyes. "Show off," Cyrus huffs, lightly pushing T.J. who laughs.

Cyrus grabs the baby wipes and stands, yelping when T.J. pinches his bottom. He whips his head to look down at a smiling T.J. who quickly retracts his hand with a small "sorry." Self-satisfied, Cyrus hums walking back to the dresser and putting the wipes away. He goes back to T.J. who's now laying on his back, hands behind his head, eyes closed, looking comfortably relaxed and very nude.

Cyrus smiles, ignoring the hot flush rising on his cheek, as he lays down next to him, placing his head on T.J.'s arm and curling up into his side, without actually touching him. His mind begins to wander to moments earlier and their actions, and he shivers feeling goosebumps spread all over his burning skin, smiling softly. It's their first time being this intimate and it had felt so good and so right, just the thought of it has him floating, heart thumping in his chest, butterflies in his tummy and a familiar haze in his head. He's startled when T.J. scoots and turns to him, the tips of their noses brushing, staring at him with an unreadable expression as Cyrus tries not to squirm under his gaze.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" T.J. asks innocently, free hand ghosting over Cyrus' waist, green eyes gleaming.

Cyrus' eyes widen, face practically burning hotter than before, he gulps,  _ Does he know? Oh my gosh! He can't- _

His thoughts are interrupted by T.J.'s snort of laughter, hand finally settling on his waist and bringing him closer, their chests touching, "It's okay, muffin," T.J. reassures him and Cyrus exhales. "I was thinking about us, too." T.J. winks and Cyrus feels mortified at his thoughts, tensing in his hold.

T.J. kisses his forehead, "Hey, hey, it's all right, no shame in what we just did, okay?" Cyrus gives a small nod, relaxing against T.J.’s warmth.

"Unless you didn't like it," T.J. whispers and Cyrus is quick to react, placing a small hand on T.J.'s cheek, "No, no, never! I loved every second of it, it was amazing, I don't know why we never did it sooner because it felt so good, and I really liked it, did you like it? We should do it more often!" Cyrus babbles on until his brain catches up with his mouth and he stops, shutting his mouth, withdrawing his hand, and avoiding eye contact.

T.J. feels a soothing warmth spreading from his chest and he smiles beautifully at his boyfriend, who's still avoiding his gaze. His hand moving from Cyrus' waist to his chin, "Look at me, Cyrus." T.J. taps his chin, but Cyrus shakes his head. "C'mon," he urges and Cyrus only brings his chin closer to his chest. "Look at me, baby." T.J. smooths his thumb over Cyrus' bottom lip and that alone is enough for Cyrus to raise his head, eyes wide and looking at T.J. in wonder.

"You like that, baby?" T.J. asks with a knowing smirk, watching Cyrus give a small nod, his eyes sparkling. "Maybe we should do this more often." T.J. kisses him softly, hand going down to his neck, brushing over the forming bruises and then back down to his waist and pulling Cyrus closer, their bare bodies blushing with warmth. His hand continues down, over his hip and thigh, hooking under his knee and bringing Cyrus' leg to lay over his hip and tangling their legs together.

Cyrus smiles, "Yeah?" He brings his hand back to T.J.'s cheek.

T.J. nods turning his head to give Cyrus' hand a small kiss, "Yeah, now let's get some sleep, we've got a whole day ahead of us tomorrow." T.J. blindly reaches for a blanket behind him, grasping the closest one and draping it over their bodies.

Cyrus snuggles closer to him, "Good night, T.J., I love you."

T.J. smiles, hugging him tighter, "Good night, Cyrus, I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave a comment, they make me super happy and fuel me to write more!! 
> 
> If you would like to leave a request please do so here in the comments or on my tumblr asks @hekairen


End file.
